


The Dr.'s lover

by Kats1997



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Henry freaking out, Jo and Abe find it funny, idk what else to put!, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has a girlfriend how will this go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you all doing standing around?" asked Lt. Reece

Hanson and Lucas jumped and turned to find the Lt. and Jo standing there watching them

"The doc's got a girl in his office."

"Yes so?" said Jo

"They seem close..." said Lucas

"You boys are idiots I mean seriously Henry dating someone with all the time he spends here or with Abe-....oh." said Jo only to stop when she saw her partner kissing a girl

Lt.Reece walked over and knocked harshly on the glass down making the girl jump off of Henry and Henry to straighten his tie

"I'll see you later." she said before running out the door

"Go Dr.Morgan."

Henry glared at Lucas who put down his hand for the high five 

"And I'll get back to work."

"Who was the girl doc?"

"Not your division Hanson."

Hanson went to open his mouth only for the Lt. to yell at him making him leave the room

"Seriously who was she?"

"An old friend."

"That kiss said something else....Henry." said Jo "Come on...tell me!"

"You sound like a child."

"Henry please?" asked Jo "You gotta tell someone."

"I do not have to do anything."

"Please?"

"Well it make you be quiet?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I am courting her."

"KNEW IT!" shouted Lucas who left quickly when Henry gave him that annoyed look

"Well congrats, what does she do and whats her name?"

"Her name is Leah and she is a crime/physiologic historian."

"So she studies the history of murders and pyschos?" said Lucas

"Lucas!"

"I'm going!" he shouted before leaving

"She sounds lovely." said Jo "Have fun and be safe."

"I am an adult, you sound like a mother giving there teenager the talk."

"I meant you taking a dip with her, in the habor."

"Ah..." said Henry "Thank you, now we better get back to work before Lt.Reece comes down once more."

"Right." she said "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"I want to hear more about her later." she then left making Henry chuckle and smirk

 


	2. Chapter 2

After many months of Henry dating Leah and Jo not getting much detail out of him she just about had it only for her last straw to go when he didn't show up at a murder scene but Lucas did all by himself.

"Where's Henry?" she asked

"He apparently called in today." said Lucas

She sighed at that.

* * *

Later that morning she found herself outside the store, and she knocked on the door when she saw it was closed, Abe came out of a backroom, he looked as if he just woke up, he opened the door.

"Henry didn't come in today is everything alright?" she asked stepping in

"He's great me I'm tried and I heard things I wish I didn't."

Jo looked confused until it hit her "Ooo..."

"Yeah." he said

"So Leah's over?"

"Yes."

"And they-"

"Yes and I do not wish to think about it."

"Kinda like a father and son relationship?" said Jo

"You have no idea." said Abe before sipping some whiskey right out of the bottle and handing her his coffee "Enjoy it I don't need it."

With that he disappeared into the backroom, Jo headed up stairs and made as much noise as she could only to come to a stop when she saw Leah in the kicthen making breakfast only wearing Henry's shirt.

"Oh...um hello." she said "First impression was bad but this has to be worse....um but anyways Hi I'm Leah."

"Jo, Henry's partner."

"Oh..your hear to check on him aren't you, he never calls off but he did today and-"

"It's alright I just got worried is all I'll be-"

"Leah have you seen my...oh hello Jo." said a shirtless Dr. Henry Morgan "And there is my shirt."

"Sorry using it, and I made breakfast."

"Thank you and sorry I over slept." said Henry before dipping back into his room and coming out with a shirt and sweater on

"It's alright you earned a day off I just got worried that you we're sick is all." said Jo

"Well I am well and thank you."

"When you eat I'm going to go and shower." with that Leah left the room

"So...you and Leah had?"

Henry put down his fork and sighed before turning towards Jo looking not amused

"If you must know yes we did."

"Well if you must know, Abe heard it all."

Henry drop his fork and pushed his food away

"And now I lost my appetite." 

 "HENRY!" called Leah"Can you come help me for a second."

Henry looked confused "What could she possible need help with in the shower....oh..." he said

"And that is my cue to leave." said Jo patting his back before leaving as Henry got up to go to the bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

"So the rumor is doc that you took a day off to bang your girlfriend into the mattress."

"That is none of your business." he said to Hanson "Now you are disrupting my work."

Hanson sighed and left

"So..." said Lucas with a smirk

"Do not even start." said Henry not even looking up

Lucas nodded and walked off

"Um...Dr.Morgan..." said Lucas in a voice full of worry

"I said do not s-"

"Just look." said Lucas pushing Henry's head up for him to see Jo and Leah talking and laughing "That can not be good...from my past experience."

Henry raised and eyebrow at him

"I've had girlfriends."

Henry just shook off the confusion and watched, they we're clearly chatting about something funny in their minds...and what was Leah doing here it was not time for their Lunch date it was only 9 am.

"I will be right back." he said before walking out of the lab towards them

They stopped laughing at that somewhat

"Hi Henry." said Jo stifling her laughter

Leah smiled and kissed his cheek

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh they needed an consulting on an old criminal. I figured I would come say hello."

"Very well." he said "So what was so funny?"

"Nothing." they said before looking at one another and beginning to laugh

Henry gave both of them a confused but hurt look

"Oh, sweetheart do you think we're laughing about you?" asked Leah

"Sweetheart?" said Lucas

Henry glared at Lucas making Lucas run back to work

"Yes." said Henry

"We're not we wouldn't do that."

"Your lying."

"Henry-" began Leah

"Your lying!" he grumbled before storming into his office

"You better go tell him."

Leah nodded,She sighed at that and followed him opening the glass door

"Henry?"

"What?" he asked

"Why do you think we were laughing at you?"

"Because when I walked over you stopped laughing."

"Oh...yes I can see why you would think so...but you we're right I was somewhat lying...but we weren't laughing at you out of amusement we were laughing at how I told her how sweet you are...and some very cute things you do in your sleep...etc."

"I do not do cute things in my sleep."

"You do so." exclaimed Leah with a laugh

"Then tell me some."

"You talk in your sleep formulas or history facts if you have to much tea before you go to sleep." she said only to see Henry was not amused "My favorite is when I get up to use the bathroom and for me to come back to find you patting around on the bed for me..."

Henry looked shock at that

"I do not."

"Henry....you are asleep how would you know?"

"Fair point."

"So are we good?"

"Of course love." he said pulling her close and kissing her forehead

"No kiss on my lips?"

"We have an audience again so no..."

She laughed at that

"I'll see you later then." with that she left the office

"Want some tea?" teased Jo

Henry glared at her making she smirk

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=145536372


End file.
